


The Vengeance Within You

by regularhothead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alessandra being a badass mom, Angst, Charles being scared shitless of Alessandra, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Lorna being a moody teen, Magneto being a dad, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularhothead/pseuds/regularhothead
Summary: Alessandra, one of the most powerful mutants on Earth, fell in love with Magneto years ago, resulting in their daughter Polaris. But, after Alessandra is risen from limbo by a distraught Polaris, she will stop at nothing to enact revenge on the man who betrayed her and broke her heart.part one/?
Relationships: Magneto x Alessandra, Magneto x fem!oc, Magneto x oc
Kudos: 1





	The Vengeance Within You

ALESSANDRA COULD SMELL HIS AURA FROM HERE. The big, strong metal man was many things. But he was terrible at hiding. He couldn’t hide from her.

January 2007 - present day.

Dressed clad in a silky emerald blouse, tucked delicately into her deafeningly white pants, she was ready to hunt him down. When her feet had touched the asphalt outside the gate of Xavier’s academy, memories had rushed back like a flood. With each of her steps, her boots made a small crunch sound beneath her.

It was still dark out, before the crack of dawn at least. She liked to approach when unexpected. 

Through the gates and the main door, the halls greeted her with an eerie yet welcoming wisp of wind. Would she ever admit that she missed this place? Never. But, she could never forget what it was like facing hardships as a child and accepting Charles’ offer of giving her sanctuary. It felt as though it was yesterday. When only a handful of mutants joined the cause for better and created a family. Times have changed since then. Ambition and false hope have clouded the mind of both humans and mutants. She wouldn’t dare be apart of it. Especially after she lost her precious star last time.

“I thought you were dead,” a voice came from behind her. Though, not one of concern.

She didn’t have to turn forward to know who the voice had belonged to. A small smirk twitched at the corner of Alessandra’s lips. Oh, poor Charles. The fates had not been kind to him. Serves him right. 

“So many years passed and you still haven’t learned proper manners,” she responded, not bothering to cease her eyes wandering around the halls; still not facing Charles.

The man had chuckled, Alessandra felt his sincerity. But, there was always a catch with Charles. He was hiding something.

“Spit it out, Charles,” she sighed lowly, then, “I’m not here for your games. Tell me what I need to know.”

“Erik isn’t here.” he said simply. Now, he had Alessandra’s attention. 

Snapping around faster than she could even comprehend, her eyes flared a bright blue in contrast to her heaven-given brown, perhaps in warning to Charles. He had struck a nerve.

“What the fuck do you mean by he’s not here?” she whisper shouted, not bothering to conceal her anger. “He better be hiding in one of those bedrooms or so help me god-” 

“Erik left no less than a year ago and no doubt he’s still alive” he explained, leaning back in his chair for a moment in thought, as if calculating his next words. “As far as his recent whereabouts, I have reason to believe he went to see Lorna.”

Alessandra was not having it. She felt his aura seeping through the walls.. how was he not here?

“Is he fucking insane?” she cried out, not caring of her volume this time, resulting in a sharp look from Charles. “How could you let this happen?” she asked, more of herself, lowering her voice, allowing her brown irises to take their place once more.

Charles inched his chair closer to her, tilting his head in what seemed to be sympathy. “He just wants to be a better man.. a better father..” he mumbled, then, “You shouldn’t let your anger consume you,”

Oh, so it wasn’t sympathy. Just pity.

Her eyes flashed an eerie blue once more as she turned on her heels and headed towards the door. “I don’t need your pity. I just need to get my fucking daughter back.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September, 2004

Lorna was bleeding, seemingly beaten to a bloody pulp. She didn’t know where she was or how she got here. But, they were going to lock her away like an animal and experiment with her however they wished. She did the last thing she could manage to do, use her powers to create an explosion. One which undoubtedly sent her flying into a nearby graveyard on her back.

“Ahh, a-ah- mom!” she cried out in pain. She was alone. She had no one. And the sapphire gem around her neck was her last option. 

silence.

”mom, please! I n-need y-you!” she continued to beg, gripping onto the sapphire gem.

Alessandra was an eternal being. Lorna knew if she could channel enough power, her mother could be summoned. Being trapped in limbo was no normal thing after all.

“Άνοδο!” she screamed, channeling what bit of power she had left. “Ανδρομέδα αυξάνε!” her eyes now shining a powerful emerald, shaking the ground beneath her weak body and cracking it. A deep blue aura surrounded the ground around her, a high pitched whistle echoing in her ears. 

Lorna didn’t know what happened next, as she was sure she blacked out. Her mother, Alessandra had been risen now. The woman’s feet touching the ground and an unsettling frown on her face. 

With a wave of Alessandra’s hand a blue aura enveloped Lorna, levitating her weak body. Alessandra heaved a sigh, “Oh, Maximillian... what have you done to my little star?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yup! Hopefully chapter two will be up soon!


End file.
